


Disgusting

by TsukasaPChan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, No he's not, Other, he's my best boy shh, i still love him tho shh, if you dont like this stuff dont read it ayy, ritsu dies but it isnt directly stated, sakuma attention pls, the sakumacest is actually very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukasaPChan/pseuds/TsukasaPChan
Summary: "So it's red."//help me i just wanted to write for hanahaki





	

It was disgusting.

When Ritsu first coughed up a small red flower petal, he was already aware.

There was no sugarcoating it.

And it was disgusting.

 

It kept happening.

Each time around, the amount of petals would increase.

 

He coughed up a full poppy on the way to school with Mao, and his childhood friend gave him a troubled look.

'Don't look at me like that..' 

"Who is it..?"

 

It was disgusting.

Even his answer.

Disgusting.

 

"I don't know."

 

Mao was nice enough to keep it a secret for now.

He would tell if it got worse and choked Ritsu, but for now, he was trying to give him advice.

Figure out who it is,

was what Ritsu settled with.

Whoever it was, he didn't want to undergo surgery to lose his feelings for them.

 

Was it one of the Knights?

Secchan? Suuchan? Ou-sama?

Maybe it was Mao. 

No, that can't be right.. If it were Mao, he would know. They both would.

A classmate? Or maybe one of his 'senpai'.

 

The next time he coughed up in front of a person,

it was someone he wished wasn't even there in the first place.

He was disgusting.

But even so, the amount of poppies he coughed up was suffocating. 

He didn't want it. 

 

But he needed it.

 

"Please help," he choked out, in a raspy voice.

And help he received.

Or at least, the help he could've offered for now.

"Shh, Onii-chan's got you.."

 

So that makes Rei and Mao.

Ugh.

He was fine with Mao, but for Rei to find out, of all people.

It was disgusting.

 

"You don't want to get an operatio-"

"NO!"

Rei wasn't surprised.

Not by his statement, rather, the way he put it.

Ritsu would always raise his voice at him. 

"Ritsu.. Ahh, if it wasn't such a serious case, I'd keep your secret safe, but if this goes on for too long, I'm going to have to tell our parents-"

"Don't.."

Okay, now that was surprising.

Ever since he left, Rei hasn't heard any heartfelt words from Ritsu.

Maybe not heartfelt, but definitely determined.

"If you tell them.. They'll hate me.. And I'll hate you.."

"You already hate me."

"I'll hate you more.."

 

They had to bear with it for as long as they could.

By the time, plenty of schoolmates had found out.

It was fine.

As long as his parents didn't find out.

 

Ritsu hated it.

 

He didn't know who he loved.

He hated the suffocation.

It 

h u r t.

 

Knights was having their usual practice routine in the studio.

Ritsu coughed.

And coughed.

And coughed.

And didn't stop.

 

Tsukasa rushed to find Sagami-sensei.

Leo went to find Mao.

Izumi moved to fetch Rei.

Arashi stayed with Ritsu. 

 

His eyes were terribly heavy.

They always were, but it was different. 

The door slammed open, but his eyes were already fluttering close.

"Mm.. Wanna sleep.." He said, to no one in particular. 

A strong pair of arms held him, giving him a small shake, 

"You can't sleep yet, Ritsu.."

Ah, it was Anija.

Gross.

Disgusting.

"Stay awake.. Please, you have to stay awake.."

 

"Hurts.."

"I don't know how to help."

 

The poppies scattered around the floor were disgusting.

Slimy and withered. Gross.

It was disgusting. 

 

His eyes were as red as them.

It was insulting.

They were making fun of him.

And it was disgusting.

 

Red.

Red poppies.

Red.

Red eyes.

Red.

..

Red.

Ah, so it was red.

 

Ritsu's heavy eyes moved up to stare at his brother's matching orbs.

"So it's red."

Ritsu was satisfied.

Rei was confused.

The poppies laughed and mocked.

 

And it was disgusting.


End file.
